Siapa yang Idiot?
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: Sebuah drabble fict untuk memeriahkan Hari NaruSasu. "Dekat-dekat denganmu membuatku merasa menjadi seorang idiot!" / "Aku juga merasa begitu." Taruhan konyol Naruto diterima oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya siapa yang idiot? XD Hati2 membacanya ya XD


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Siapa yang Idiot? © naruchiha<strong>

**A NaruSasu Drabble **/ **Alternated Reality **/ **Rated T **/ **Naruto's Point of View  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>for my beloved NaruSasu Day 2011...<em>**

* * *

><p>Kau terdiam entah dengan isi pikiran seperti apa saat kakiku melangkah mendekat.<p>

"Yo, Sas!" sapaku—seperti biasa, aku yang **harus memulai**.

Kau melirik dengan ekor mata obsidianmu. Sekali lagi, aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu.

"Hai Idiot."

Haah, seperti biasa.

"Halo, brengsek."

Kali ini kau terdiam tak menanggapi, merasa malas—mungkin.

Tubuhku tergerak untuk duduk di sebelahmu.

"Mau main tebak-tebakan, Sas?" harus selalu aku yang memulai, kan? Baiklah.

Kau terdiam lagi, namun aku tahu kelereng obsidianmu sempat melirik barang sejenak.

"Diam berarti 'iya'. Kenapa rambut Sasuke Uchiha berbentuk seperti pantat ayam?"

Kau melirik—nampak tak suka. "Kau berbicara hal yang tidak berguna, idiot."

Aku meletakkan jariku di bawah dagu seperti orang yang tampak berpikir. "Karena… kau pernah jadi ayam?"

Ekspresimu terlihat marah. Ah, kenapa menggodamu terasa menyenangkan bagiku, ya? Apa karena kau cepat marah?

"… I… diot."

"Hah? Karena kau idiot?"

"Maksudku kau yang idiot, baka dobe!"

"Baiklah, brengsek. Ganti pertanyaan saja. Kenapa Kakashi-sensei tak pernah membuka maskernya? Apa karena bibirnya dower?"

Kau melirik—lagi—dengan ekspresi heran, alismu tertekuk dan kau mengerucutkan bibirmu. Ah, bagaimana aku menanggapi ekspresimu itu ya? Kau terlihat lebih…

"Giginya tonggos, mungkin?"

…Seksi, jawaban yang seksi. Bibirku tersungging senang, ingin rasanya tertawa lepas mendengar kata-kata konyol semacam itu meluncur dari bibir si kaku Sasuke Uchiha. Kai mulai masuk dalam permainanku, Sas.

"Atau mungkin karena bibirnya seperti perempuan?" timpalku lagi.

"Cih, baka! Dekat denganmu membuatku serasa menjadi seorang idiot! Menjauh, sana! Kau membuatku mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna. Kebodohanmu itu menular."

Hampir saja aku bersiul, Sas. Kenapa mendengar ocehan panjang lebar darimu yang jarang berbicara itu menjadi terdengar begitu menyenangkan bagiku?

Kau berkata demikian, tapi nyatanya kau tak menjauh dariku satu sentimeter sekalipun. Lucu sekali.

"Aku juga merasa menjadi seperti seorang yang idiot." Ungkapku jujur, sedikit meniru perkataanmu.

"Kau memang idiot dari lahir."

Kata-katamu memang selalu terdengar tajam, setajam pedang. Cih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan saja?"

Wajahmu dengan cepat melirik. "Apa?"

"Bertarung denganku, aku yakin kau akan kalah."

"Jangan bermimpi."

Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata demikian, harga dirimu memang setinggi langit, ya, Sas?

Aku kembali membuka suara, "kalau kau kalah… kau akan kucium."

_Well… _perkataan bodoh 'kah?

DUAGH!

"Kau memang idiot, Naruto!"

Tinjumu melayang tepat mengenai daguku. Uh… rasanya… aw, sakit. Haha, aku memang idiot ya, Sas?

"Argh! Kenapa kau memukulku? Aku hanya bercanda, brengsek!" …walaupun sebenarnya setengah serius.

"Kau yang brengsek, baka!"

Kau masih mengepal tanganmu—itu nyata, namun mataku yang sedikit melihat rona merah di wajahmu—itu pasti halusinasi. Rasa sakit di daguku masih menjalar perih—oke, itu memang salahku. Tapi entah kenapa menantangmu seperti itu malah mengingatkanku akan insiden sewaktu kita berada di akademi.

**_Our first kiss?_**

"Kau akan kalah, Naruto."

Perhatianku teralih saat kau berkata demikian.

"—Dan jika itu terjadi, kau harus menjauh dariku."

Senyum ejekan tersungging di bibirmu, mau tak mau aku menjadi ingin tersenyum juga. Dasar _tsundere_… bagaimana aku harus menjauh darimu saat kita berdua masih berada dalam satu tim inti?

"Baik, aku tidak akan kalah."

Kau berdesis sambil menutup matamu, namun kau tersenyum. Apa artinya, Sas?

"Baiklah," aku bangkit lalu mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke depan, menjauh dari pemuda berambut pekat itu—Sasuke. "Jam dua nanti di tempat latihan biasa, kita selesaikan di sana."

Kakiku meloncat melewati pohon-pohon di hadapanku, sebuah senyuman terulas di wajahku. Aku jadi berpikir, mengapa kau mau mengikuti taruhan konyol macam ini denganku, Sas? Mungkin seperti katamu—apa kebodohan itu memang menular? Apa kau memang merasakan 'kebodohan' yang sama denganku? Kita lihat saja nanti, Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sasuke Uchiha yang masih berada di tempatnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum saat Naruto berlalu.

"Kau menularkan 'kebodohan' itu padaku, Naruto. Dengan cara apa kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

Dengan senyuman yang masih tersungging, pemuda itu berkata demikian dengan isi pikiran yang tak seorang pun mengetahuinya. Andai Naruto Uzumaki melihatnya…

* * *

><p><strong>Selamat Hari NaruSasu tercinta XD<strong>

Maaf malah mempublish drabblefict tanpa plot kayak begini, saya ngerasa kurang maksimal—jujur, tapi apa daya =w= Sebenernya saya udah menyiapkan satu draft fanfict bertema **alternated reality **buat N.S Day di kompi saya, tapi entah kenapa gak ada angin gak ada ujan tuh kompimalah mati tiga hari sebelumnya. Mengeneskan sekali, ya? T_T Dasar kompi yang tidak patuh pada majikan! #curcol #marah #tendang #dor Nanti saya publish deh.

Ayo maen tebak-tebakan, minna XD Siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang dalam taruhan mereka? Ayo polling lewat **review**! XD #dor

Oke, review if you don't mind :)

_Last, but not least… _**LONG LIVE NARUSASU!**


End file.
